Lumbridge, My home
by jhonertwert
Summary: A noob goes on an adventures, which changes his life, He must save the world of runescape.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Prologue/Chapter one

It was a normal day. A bright summer morning, as always in the land of Runescape. "I'll buy seven of these." I said. I was wearing light armor, dragon, and holding a dragon halberd. The person whilst I was talking too handed over seven cooked sharks, and I gave him 7000 gold pieces. Nothing interesting had happened since I defeated the demon Dorothy, apparently the king of Lumbridge, also the last king of the land, said she had committed a crime, killing royalty, and stealing possessions, specifically an article of foot wear. I was wandering around, talking to people, not really caring what I said, or what they said. I came upon a mage who told me about a place, where people like me could wander around and attack others, without being in the wilderness. That got me interested, I asked him about this place and he told me it was south of the Lumbridge border, in the UNKNOWN, the unknown wasn't located on any map but he agreed to show me where it was for a pay of 1 million gold pieces, I had money to spare, so I decided to go with him. He took me, walking, to Lumbridge and then he suddenly teleported, I hit my head against the stone wall, I had just been scammed. I sighed and decided to help some newcomers, I was at Lumbridge anyways, and there wasn't much to do there. No one seemed to want my help, they looked at me like I was weird, and some people called me a newb and walked away. What? I thought because I was much more experienced than the people surrounding me.

I was utterly bored, so I started giving out money, after I gave around 2 k gold pieces away before a floating blue guy appeared in front of me, and kept on asking me to talk to him. Yeah right I thought, and walked away, (that's what I learned in DARE) He kept following me no matter what I said, this guy wasn't very polite. I reported him. I don't known what happened, but the floating guy teleported me… to Lumbridge. I decided to go somewhere else; I wasn't getting anything done in Lumbridge. I made my way to castle wars, where everyone cleared out as soon as they saw me. But there was one man level 124 just standing there, I asked him why, he replied "5hu7 u9 n00b 0r 1ll p0on u!" I walked away; it was kind of depressing to see everyone file back in when I left. I saw this kid in the water, under the bridge, he was flapping his arms like a duck, and making sounds like one too, "What are you doing?" I asked, he replied "I'm drowning!"

"Thought so." I muttered under my breath. I went over to the ogres, west of castle wars; they celebrated my arrival, so I danced… I felt sorry for my sad life as they crushed me with their bare hands. They didn't say anything as I died and was teleported to… Lumbridge. Once back I tried to gain the pity of some of the higher leveled people standing around. "5hu7 u9 n00b!" they all said. I was getting a little worried. I checked my combat level. It was level 71, I was a decent member. Everything had changed since the Demon power had started to rise again, people where rude, and would hurt each other unmercifully.

I got bored again and decided to terrorize a local tribe of goblins. "Mwahaha… die pathetic lower beings!" I shouted, they tried to hug me and called me brother After spending a few minutes there, I noticed that one of the goblins had dropped a neat little scroll handwritten by what seemed to be a broken typewriter with broken keys. I read it quickly. It was my lucky day! The bravest strongest warrior of the goblins wished to challenge me. All I had to do was meet him at the Champions' Guild. I hurried over to it and knocked on the door, there was this rude lady in there who said "yous a can't come in here yous a only has a one quest a points a nows a, so goes a aways a ors a I'llsa drags a yous a to the wilderness!" even npc players hated me… I was tired so I went to the Varrock bar and rented a room for the night, 1,000,000k I don't think that's the regular price. I got a piece of bread and a beer, in my room was a dusty mirror, and some rats, o joy. I took off my halberd and hung it on the mirror, then got out my dagger to skin the rats; I might make myself a comfy bed I thought. Right then I heard a nock at the door, who am I kidding this place didn't come with a door, come in I said, more yelled actually. In entered a guy named Zezima, "Who are you?" I asked, he replied "I found your things at the ogre place here yah go"

"Thanks" I said taking my dragon armor back along with some money. I waited for him to leave, and finally I cried out "GO AWAY!" he said ok and walked away, I got up and decided to walk around runescape for a awhile. Since it was night not many people where there, stood around doing stand up comedy in the middle of Varrock for a good while. I think around forty six people told my to shut up and seventy people told me I wasn't funny. Personally I think I'm the funniest guy on earth I told this one joke, about a watermelon, it watered so much it couldn't mel on! HAHAHAHA!... Ok so maybe I wasn't very funny; still, I was utterly bored. I went for an midnight stroll to Catherby I couldn't teleport there because my mage level was two; I got my mage level to two on tutorial island. Along the way I noticed a yellow dot following me I turned around and it turned out to be this weird guy with a cloak wrapped around his head. He turned away whenever I turned back. Weird, huh I decided not to talk to him; after all I don't talk to strangers. But after a while I got terribly annoyed, I turned around and stared at him, unexpectedly he swung around and snarled. In a low voice that sounded not that of human but that of dog he grumbled "We need you! Follow me!" I stared at him still, "What do you mean? Are you taking me to the wilderness?" I asked. "No, just follow me if we even get close to the wildy you may run away."

"Okay I guess, add me?"

"Sure just stay close he'll be near by." he replied his voice trembling as if about to fall of a cliff. Out of no where he let out a loud howl and sprang forward then he teleothered me to Lumbridge. "Follow me, did you bring food?" he asked

"Yah I have seven sharks from this morning"

"Good" he replied we ran behind Lumbridge and started running to the invisible fence that kept characters inside of Runescape but we passed right through it. "How'd w-" I asked but he cut me off "shhh he'll hear you" he said

Then I knew it, we where in the UNKNOWN "Who are you" I whispered to him "I think you know me" he said in a clear loud voice, standing up straighter he flung off his cloak and there stood the mage, "I thought you scammed me" I whispered

We ran for about 2 minutes until we reached a huge landform, it was a giant black castle; the mage beckoned me to come in. "Call me Mesorouth" the mage said, we hurried up a flight of stair cases until we got to the top "Be careful and watch yo-" He said, but it was to late, I was falling falling and falling into infinite darkness…then I snagged a root sticking out at an awkward angle. I summoned all my magic strength (that isn't a lot) and climbed upwards to the light. Mesorouth helped me up and we continued our journey up another stair case to another land platform, here we stopped and Mesorouth put some runes to a door and it creaked open. In the room where crowns, gold silver and platinum, Mesorouth said "You where born a king of Lumbridge, and you live as the king, go ahead take a crown" I walked forward to get my crown but my cell phone rang so I picked it up, "Hello?" I said "Yes this is him, ok sure!"

"I have to go soon, something's wrong at Lumbridge, its become a place where players can fight each other like the wilderness, some kind of glitch." I told Mesorouth

I bent down and picked up the platinum crown and placed it on my head. Mesorouth bowed his head, and said "Be careful, things may be different now, I don't think this is just some normal glitch, it may be the work of the demons, be careful my king." Then he teled me to Lumbridge, where I was greeted by a crowd of people with there swords pointed at me, "You killed the king" "You deserve to die!" and "You fool!" were just some of the warm hearty greetings that everyone was shouting. I jumped up unsheathed my sword and parried all of them, until none of them where left living, the only bad part was that they where constantly re appearing. I ran to the castle for shelter, the guards there who obeyed me helped protect me until I could run out the back door. I felt the tattoo the shape of a fork, a birth mark, burn on my neck, I couldn't help it, I fell to my ground and jerked around. It had been with me since I was a child, a mystery more like. I also had a necklace with a shape of a cross on it, which was found with me at birth, which I kept in my bank, for it was too small for me to wear now. I sat there in backyard of the castle for a very long time, listening to the cries of the other players dying, and the cries of the guards fighting, for me, and I fell asleep…

When I woke up, the sun was just rising, yesterday I was a noob, just another regular guy, but today, I was a king. It was still dark, I saw in the peaking sunlight seven shapes coming towards me in the horizon. One carried a sword the other a halberd, and the others staffs, or bows. But there was one clear leader, he was holding a weapon alien to runescape, He carried a grappling hook. Fast as lighting he raised his weapon and shot it at me. I, being tired, struggled to stand up, I (with much effort) took out my dragon sword, my sword flew out of my hand. The grappling hook had taken it! I, now up took out my bow and shot seven shots straight into the sky, maybe Mesorouth would see them and come help me I thought, Then I ran towards the Lumbridge back door, trying to get inside, but before I could reach it I felt a sharp searing pain in my back, I stumbled, and fell on my face. I struggled to crawl to the door, I couldn't hear the people but I new I couldn't look back, once I reached the door, I chanced a look. To my surprise they where running away, 2 of there men had fallen. What's going, on I asked myself. Then I saw it, to the side was a person wearing full barrows, he was holding an Iban staff, he laughed slowly, in a very deep voice. Something reminded me of him, It made me hate him with all my heart but I didn't know what it was. Suddenly he turned at me raised his hands…I went blank. When I finally came too, my eyes where pinned closed with safety pins, it hurt to try to open them, my neck was burning. I tried to move my hands; a mage blast was holding me back. I couldn't hear either. !Bang! The magical force was gone and someone was unpinning my eyes! Mesorouth was standing there staring at me; I could see the blood trickling from my eyebrows in a mixture of tears. "I told you not to get caught by him!' he whispered, I looked around, the barrows guy was knocked out, but he would come to any second. Mesorouth motioned for me to follow him, on our way out I saw that the barrows guy had brought me to the black castle, as soon as we got out of the castle Mesorouth teleothererd me to Camelot, "You must learn to fight!" he said, while handing back my dragon long sword.

"But I already do!" I replied stubbornly

But I knew what he meant, I couldn't fight at all, I just inherited a ton of money as a child from parents I never new.

You see, as a child I was found at the steps of Lumbridge I was only 2 years old then, and I didn't remember anything from then. A nice family raised me in Varrock, they where homeless yet they very kind my foster dad was a beggar who hung out near the black arm gangs headquarters, and my mom made a living by telling people there fortunes in a carnival tent that we had borrowed. We used the money for food and every so often my foster parents would take me Karamja for a vacation. On my 10nth birthday they gave me an amulet with a cross, they told my I had been wearing it at birth. All through out my life everyone made fun of me, for being poor. But that all changed on my when I was sixteen, I had gone to the bank to put in some money I had gotten from killing rats when the banker said I had some money in an alternate account that had opened when I was 16, I didn't expect much so I asked to access it. They told me I needed a pin number to bad I thought. Then I saw something on the back of the cross I was wearing, it said, "Remember yourself." I decided to take a guess at the number 16283 I said, and apparently I was correct. I was awestruck at how much money there was, 9,000,000,000,000,000,000k and full dragon armor and a set of all the dragon weapons. To add to that there was a set of full barrows of every type. I with drew half off my money and all the barrows. I had to show my parents, I ran to our "home" as fast as I could. But I couldn't find them, I looked everywhere Then I saw a not "gone pking seeya soon!" …That was the last I remembered of my early days, I couldn't recall what happened before or after.

Where are we going I asked Mesorouth "To the wilderness." he replied. He started for Ardoughne and I followed him, we went into a small shack and he pulled a level, we where immediately teleported to deep wilderness which to my horror the barrows guy stood waiting for me in. "RUN!" Mesorouth shouted and shot out a blast wave of fire from his staff, the barrows guy dodged it and chanted "Est Curt Ge Rew Hest Mue!" and Mesorouth disappeared. "He's gone forever..." the barrows guy said

"NO, he went to Lumbridge, I'm not stupid gosh!" I retorted, but as my words echoed through the vast wilderness, I knew he was right, I had heard of spells that banished you forever in a realm of darkness, I just couldn't, wouldn't believe it.

"You are next!" he said, "You may choose to die or you may hand over the amulet with the cross!" I didn't have the amulet with me, and I knew this guy could easily kill me, but he wouldn't, I knew that, I was the only way to the amulet with the cross, Most importantly why did he want my amulet, "I don't have it! What are you talking about!" I said, He snarled and started to charge at me with his Iban staff above his head. He won't do it I thought, as I sat still as a stone watching him with wide eyes. The closer he came the more I began to doubt my own intuition, I started to run, tears filled my eyes, this evil person, he had killed the only friend I had known, Mesorouth, not only killed but banished him forever. I turned back, he stopped running, rage filled my body, then it flowed out, suddenly I was calm, everything seemed to slow down, chi started to fill my body, it seemed to spread from my neck down, the fork on my neck felt warm, and I could of sworn it gave off a brilliant white light, I lifted my Dragon long sword and charged at him. His eyes widened in surprise and it was to late for him to cast a deadly spell at me, I lifted my sword and slashed! at air. He was gone, he couldn't have teleported, we where to far in the wilderness, I ran back to the lever and pulled it, never wanting to come back to the wilderness again. For hours I sat weeping, feeling sorry for myself, hidden behind a tree so know one would blame me for killing the king anymore. My life was spinning out of control; I still had so many questions to ask Mesorouth, he had said I was born a king, had that meant I was of royal decent? Who was the barrows guy, why did he want to hurt me? Who where my parents? What if…And why? I didn't know what to do know, but I thought I knew what Mesorouth wanted me to do though, as a kid in the secret account I had also found a sheet of paper, (fortune cookie I bet) it read "One day you must rid the world of evil." Back then I just threw it away, but now I knew what it meant. Over the past 10 years runescape had changed, it was ruled by not kings or queens, but anyone who anted to rule it. Because I didn't step to the thrown, I thought. Now demons like Dorothy roamed free, the evil sea demon Popeye, evil lava demon Bobo, and evil wind demon, Lance Armed Song. Not only that but there where so many 1337 speakers now, it wasn't even funny. Even npc's spoke 1337. I had to restore order, but how, I couldn't defeat the elemental demons, let alone the other minor demons (except for Dorothy). I looked up to the sky as if asking for help, I couldn't go to other people, for now they all thought I had killed the last king, the king of Lumbridge. And even if they didn't they all disliked me because I was rich. I didn't know what to do. But that was the fun of it, not knowing what was to come. I grunted getting up, then I stretched, there was always time for a first. And so I set of into the sunset with nothing but my shadow following me, and the sound of footsteps, starting a journey, so impossible, only I could do it. Who knew what would happen, I chuckled to myself despite the deaths I had seen. And I ate a shark on my way back to Lumbridge, the place, where I, belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

A World Away From Home

The Story/Chapter Two

Four years had passed since I had spoken to myself. Runescape had changed, for the worse, I had been in seclusion for to long. In fact, when I came out with my dragon long sword vowing revenge I was laughed at. Everything was different, the wildy was gone and my home, was no longer, my home.

As I stood in Varrock, a place, now, so unfamiliar It pains me to even try to remember the name, I followed people around their daily tasks, simple curious, or maybe, bored. Suddenly I was approached by a woman in a crown made of silver. I decided to follow her around and soon discovered that we had much in common, as we traveled or rather, as I followed her, I learned much about her. I had long forgotten the trials and toils of my former days, the ones we had lost along the way were gone. Banished from the world of Runescape forever. I myself had been banished soon after I was discovered, huddled pitifully behind a bush, hiding, not willing to face the world or my actions. In the void, though I had learned of another world. The lonely existence, of non existence gives you much time to think and rediscover yourself. Suddenly, and seemingly randomly I was slowly brought back into the world. A world where I did not belong. At first, I could not speak, like a ghost of my prior self. The world had moved on without me. I was NOT the chosen one. An eternity later, I was brought back into reality, there was no notice, no warning. My bank was locked down, no longer accessible, I wasn't different I wasn't special. Many had passed, all of my old friends, gone. It was a new era in the land or Runescape, foreign to me and my curiosity was stunted. I had seen the horrors, and I knew the pain. I no longer wished to relive my experiences.

As I walked along side this woman I discovered how much we shared. In experience, humor, and life. Soon, we held hands, laughed together, and cried. I began to see a crack emerging in my reality and life. Pulling me, gently, at first, and then harder. Runescape had no need for my leadership, I had no need for it, it had betrayed me. The loss of a friend is hard, but the powers that be had decided and created a world, uninhabitable by any creature, from the depths of wilderness the the safety of tutorial island. The world had become commercialized, a marketplace, the consumerism pierced the depths of my soul. This was the not the place I had grown up in, or lived. Sometimes I even wished I was still in the void, and not allowed to observe the hell hole my existence had become. So I slipped. As suddenly as any other change. As abruptly as everything must be the world began to fade away. I discovered myself in a place limbo, virtual, yet real. Who was I? No longer defined by my past, my necklace, my friends.

And as I spent time with this person, I discovered, and slowly I realized. As the colors faded away, a new unimaginable world, took its place. I would try to explain to my friends, those who were still around, what I could see. They would simply put me down, "Crazy!", "You should get checked out.", many no longer remember who I was, I no longer remembered who many of them were. But _she_ could see it too. She could see this reality, this consciousness, this spiritual level of existence. As we reached and reached I discovered that this reality, was a mirror image of the world I had lived in.

I may attempt to describe to you what this world is like, but only you can reach it. Alone, it is a scary place, and things will always change. As we pondered and felt our way through I discovered that many had made the journey before. There were others, countless others as well. I knew, she would leave, much like the world, I had lived in, the existence I had been in was not forever, from childhood to present, I had searching. What I had not realized, was that I was looking for myself. While I never found it, and am dubious I will, I will continue to search for my home. Runescape, no longer defines my life, and my goals and aspirations. My dragon longsword, years retired to the bank vaults. My barrows long in disrepair. Friends, long forgotten. Time, spent toiling endlessly, fighting demons, searching for my history, wasted, all would continue, if not in Runescape, in this hazy, indescribable world of chaos. Kings, of there own right, demons as well, the wilderness, everywhere around us and a world of inexplicable actions. Was this where Mesorouth went when he died? Was this, the plan all along? I like to believe that Mesorouth is still with me. As I wander this world, and existence I search for him, myself, and my story mind at the ready, for battles to unknown, trials to overcome, and adventures untold. Knowing what I do does not make me any happier, to date it brings only sorrow and pain. But in my discovery of a world, a world away, I found my home.


	3. Chapter 3

Masel Toth

The Intermission / Chapter 3

I found a letter on my desk today. It reads.

"And the king stood on the platform, and made a covenant before the LORD, to walk after the LORD, and to keep His commandments, and His testimonies, and His statutes, with all his heart, and all his soul, to confirm the words of this covenant that were written in this book; and all the people stood to the covenant. And the king commanded Hilkiah the high priest, and the priests of the second order, and the keepers of the door, to bring forth out of the temple of the LORD all the vessels that were made for Baal, and for the Asherah, and for all the host of heaven; and he burned them without Jerusalem in the fields of Kidron, and carried the ashes of them unto Beth-el. And he put down the idolatrous priests, whom the kings of Judah had ordained to offer in the high places in the cities of Judah, and in the places round about Jerusalem; them also that offered unto Baal, to the sun, and to the moon, and to the Mesorouth, and to all the host of heaven." ~ 2 Kings 23:3

I'm not sure what to make of it.

I recently decided to go back into the land of runescape, to my former home, in search of my foster parents. I owe my everything to their support.

Things had changed even more than I remembered, It felt foreign, I received a notice, what was it again? Oh yes, an item was waiting for me at the grand exchange. People were kindly, they said hi as I walked past, it was a new era of runescape. The shackles of the previous age had been lifted and the wildy with all it's glory had been returned to the people of runescapea. I reached the old broken down wall which seperated the boundry between good and evil. And remembered the times when there was no line in the sand, and one could fall into the darkness if they weren't careful. I made my way to the bank to find directions for the Grand Exchange. The banks were deserted. After several hours of combing varrock, I arrived at the Grand Exchange's majestic entrance. There I was greeted by an eclectic young man who handed me a piece of paper.

It was a note. It had been in better shape. You could still barely make out the "gone pking seeya soon!" in that familiar handwriting. The fog of time certainly complicates the life. I noticed something else after I withdrew it though. On the back, "Canst thou lead forth the Mesorouth in their season?" is written in sprawling black nib. He is here.

When the taken path is saturated, Mesorouth will guide you. A toast then, to the oath unspoken, and to the home unfound.

Let us all hope to one day be with Mesorouth, and let us hope that day never comes.


End file.
